the boy and the devil
by zul5
Summary: a normal school boy, who's life was complex. found a girl, but this girl is different then what a normal girl should be. sasxsakxnar manly naruto
1. Chapter 1

(Pov)

The blue sky changed colors as the sun sets by every hour in the clock. Shadows surrounding where I slept as I listen to toxicting songs that play from my headphones. I almost hummed to the hunting melody, where words had meaning by every sound it make.

I dint know how long I stood in that position, sleeping on the ground of the roof with my arms wide and my legs too. It was a nice place to get lost in thought, but most of the times it was a bad place because I always was found.

I awoke hearing a door opening and foot steps coming where I was. A shadow looming on top of me and smoke of what I guess was cigarettes wore floating by. The shadow dint say anything, until I felt a pain going through my head and guessing who it was.

"Damn teme, can u see I'm resting here" I yelled at my friend/enemy who had I don't care look on his face.

It was the same routine; he will pound me for no good reasons that jerk thinking him so great.

After the yelling and the ignorance's of teme, I relic that he came to tell me it was time go home. I dint rely care about it, but it was time to go home and leave this forsaken place people call school.

After getting down from the roof top, we're wore walking down the halls when all of the sudden we wore mob by fans girls (well mostly sasuke fans). They wore surrounding him like a love struck puppy, it made me sick how girls acted now days.

I was about to leave the teme, when all of the sudden I heard a screeching from those damn annoyances. "ewww, it's that loser. Why is he always with our sasuke-kun" a girl who gave me a disgusting look said that to her other bitchy friend.

"Oh you don't know his sasuke-kun servant."

Now I wonder where do came up with? Those witches tell so many lies about me that their noses are growing by every second. Just to make my life as hell. I think in that moment I exploded.

"Stop telling stupid lies about me, you annoying fat whores!"

Both girls look at me, with shock and with hatred (I'm not surprised, they always want to pound me for no good reason). When they wore about to dismembered me, I thank my great friend sasuke that he spoke "if you're going to play with those girls, I'm leaving" on second doe burn in hell bastard.

I ran to his side, leaving dumb bitching girl screaming my name

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA!!!"

* * *

It was dark, nothing but the depth of darkness that surrounded me.

I dint bother with it only made me wonder about the place will be like.

I was falling down to a place I never been and was forbidden for me to go to.

I never ask why, but I became curious about this place.

"hime, are you sure you rely want to go there?" ask my companion.

I dint rely much gave a reason only a word.

"Yes" and down we went, he holding me and still looking down to where this vortex will take us.

"whatever you say sakura-hime".


	2. Chapter 2

(pov)

After leaving the school and walking back to the apartments, I became rather agitated. I was hungry and continued to whine to sasuke to buy me some ramen, even doe he hated and he was getting angry at me.

"When we get home, u will get to eat your filth" he almost yelled.

I ignored what sasuke said about my ramen and continued onwards, when all of the sudden a car stop where we wore walking and a man in a suit came out.

I wasn't rely surprised about it. It was sasuke butler; he must come to take sasuke to his parents for some another uchiah meeting.

"I will see you later idiot" he said as he went inside the car.

"I hope you brother annoyed you" I yelled.

* * *

"Here we are the mortal world' said my comrade who by now was checking the place we landed on.

It dint seem much, it was a small place with bunch carton cups lying on the floor and furniture.

"Well, it seems we landed onto a place where a mortal lives. A rather messy mortal" he said as he look at the trash that was lying on this place.

I dint rely much care, I was interested on how this humans live and by seeing this they wore very interesting.

I continued to look at the place when I saw a door, I open it and then some stuff felt on me.

"HIME!!!" he ran to where I was been crush by weird close and other stuff that wasn't heavy.

"Are you ok" he panics.

I sat up, moving away the items and then grab a book that was lying there. It had a picture of a mortal man chasing a mortal woman.

"icha-icha paradise" I read the heading.

"You should be grabbing other people belonging" he took of my hand kept a good hold onto it.

I dint say anything, thinking he wants might want to read it and get more knowledge about how exactly this people live.

'Note to self, after he is done check it out too'.

"Yes I'm home" a voice I heard coming from the other door I dint open.

* * *

I was relief to be back home, home sweet home.

I ran to my room, opening the door and saw…my closet door open?

"hm, did I leave this thing open in the morning" as I pick up the things from the floor and throw it inside.

I relics something wasn't right "hey where is my magazine?" I said to no one in particular while looking for the gift the jiraja gave me.

Even doe I can't believe he gave a porn magazine on my 10 birthday.

"_It's a good time to learn how to be a man"_ his little perverted grin still on my mind.

I decide to give up and look for it tomorrow. I walk to my bed and jump on it, crushing my face to the pillow as my mind thought about some stuff.

"I wish I have someone to be with me" I always felt so lonely, so lost. No one to help be my side or some I can talk too. Yes I do leave with sasuke in this forsaken rundown apartment, but he always busy and I don't want to sound gay, because of course I'm not gay.

I still remembered when that dam sasuke kiss me, and it was an accident but why had my 1st one have to be that guy T-T.

"Wow that is a pretty sad story you have their kid" a voice other then my came from the ceiling.

I look up and saw what I think is an angel in black but with pink hair.

"Uh…huh" I wonder if I look shock?

* * *

so what u think.

please review this one and the other ones.

* * *


End file.
